Percy's Life
by Ilamp
Summary: Percy has been cheated on by Annabeth and broke up his and her's relationship. Percy moves on with his life with the rest of his life. Still friends with many people. Then one day he meets a beautiful girl who could possibly help direct his life in the way he wants it to go. Read and Reveiw Please.
1. Important AN

**A/N: Holy gods I cant believe I forgot alot of this stuff. Im going to use this note to help catch up on things. This will be updated whenever new characters are mentioned this will include many more things but for now its just well ... this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO most character belong to Rick Rio**

Ages: Percy J. 18 Mellisa P. 16 Annabeth C. 18 Nico D. 16 Thalia G. 15 and I will update later for other Characters.

Last names for new characters in case I dont mention them (you should know the original characters last names): Melissa Peters, (more to come)


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hey guys and gals I hope you enjoy this because its my first PJO fanfic story and also my first fanfic in all. I will try and update this story very often Please review and I wouldn't mind any idea I could use some.**

**Percy's Life!**

A/N: This story is only in Percy's POV and no ones elses. But In flashbacks its 3rd Person POV.  
Disclaimer:I do not own PJO, Most characters belong to Rick Rio.

Chapter 1: Introduction and Some One New

Locations: Camp Half-Bloob, Percy's Cabin, Percy's POV

I cant beleive its been two weeks since my breakup with Annabeth. Then again I wouldnt want to be with her anymore anyway. Not after what she did its just unbeleivable I wish I was just dreaming.

*FLASHBACK TWO WEEKS AGO Third Person POV*

Percy was walking down by the beach just to relax and take some time out of his day. "Been a while since Ive been here. About a week." Percy thought to himself. He heard sounds coming from his left while sitting on the beach, towards the woods. Percy went to go check it out. Until he heard words he wish he hadnt.

"I love you Annabeth." The voice was so familiar to him. Then he wish he hadnt heard the next sentence. " I love you to... Axel." Axel? From the Apollo cabin? Percy was mad and filled with rage. Percy got close until they came into his sight kissing and making out with Annabeth pressed up against a tree by Axel. A boy with long and kind of shaggy like black hair. "Annabeth?" Percy asked in a rash and hurt voice? "Oh my gods Percy!" Annabeth screamed Axel turned and was startled by this to. "Annabeth whats going on why? What were you thinking? What about me and you? About us?" Percy almost to tears his eyes filled with many things. Confusion, sadness, anger, and hate.

"Percy its not wh..." she couldnt finish becuase Percy ran off. You might think he wasnt very manly by his reaction but he wasnt going to waste time listeneing to her excuses. He knew it wasnt just Axels fault it was also hers, so he wasnt going to start a fight. He just ran to his cabin and locked the door and layed on his bed, deep in his thoughts. How could they do this? Axel was a close friend of mine. How could he do that?

*END OF FLASHBACK PERCY'S POV*

I heard knocking at my door. I answered it "Hey buddy!" It was Grover my best friend. "Hey G-man hows it going?"  
"Everything is going fine I still cant beleive you got over Annabeth so quickly thou..." He suddenly stopped when he saw me look down. "Oh sorry it ju..." "No its okay I still just cant beleive she did that. Uhh! Oh well her lost right?" "Right! Percy your the greatest hero to live! Anybody would be lucky to have you! Heck Even I would date you." he let out a laugh to prove he was just joking. I just grinned and soon joined in. "So whats up Grover? Is there anything you need." I asked curiously. "Well actually Chiron needs you something about a new camper and he wants you to give her the tour." He explained. "Okay, is he at the big house?" I asked. He just nodded.

As I walked into the big house I saw a young girl who was inches shorter than me ... about four or five to be exact. "Ahh Percy Jackson this is Melissa. She is the new camper here." I looked at her trying to already figure out who was her goldy parent. "Has she been claimed yet?" I asked. "Not yet but she should be claimed by tonight." Chiron replied while smiling I think he already had a big hunch. I looked at her some more. Oh gods! Green eyes, jet black hair, and a scent of the ocean. Could she be my half-sister? A daughter of Poseiden? I let that sink in. The suddenly I realized she asked "Why do you keep staring at me? she commented a little creeped out. "Oh sorry I didnt realize forgive me. My name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, and I will give you the tour of out amazing camp."

I showed her around the camp. Everything the sword training area, the mess hall, the cabins, and even the beach which she seemed to take a liking to. This caused my suspicion to increase more. She sat and watched the waves go back and forth. The horn blew signaling for Dinner. As we got to the mess hall Chiron stomped his hove on the marble floor signaling for every one to pay attention. "Attention campers we have a new child with us. Her name is Melissa and show respect to her. Melissa can you please come up here and show your self to the camp?" She walked up to where Chironn was and turned around to face every one. Then suddently an image shown abve her head. A picture of a trident. Gasps were heard from every table. "Seems as if Poseidon's cabin has some one new. Congradulations Percy looks like you have a new half-sister."

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter as I mentioned please reveiw and also it wouldnt hurt to give out tips and ideas. I wonder whats gonna happen since hes got a sister. Hes mostly over Annabeth and hes letting go of his anger. I know it was short but I did it on purpose. Just to build suspense believe me the others are going to be alot longer.**


	3. Chapter 2: Bonding And A Quest

**Here it is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy. It still short but I am making longer ones. I'm thinking of making each chapter longer than the one before it. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own PJO most characters belong to Rick Rio.**  
Location: Camp Half-Blood, Percy's AND Melissa's cabin.  
Percy's POV

As dinner was finished and every one was over their own reactions we all retreated to out cabins. I was walking by Melissa who was still trying to figure out camp and her way around it. I showed her to our cabin because she took a few wrong turns. I opened the door and said "Ladies first!" As she walked in she was thunderstuck by what she saw. She was amazed by how the cabin looked. "Wow, this is the most amazing place ive ever seen. I mean if you would clean up after yourself every now and then and this would look much better but still... WOW!"

I was a little bit embarrassed becuase she was right I was to busy to clean even a little bit. "Oh yeah sorry about that I have been ... busy." She studided the inside even more. She checked the two bunkbeds in each corner. One in the upper left the other in the upper right. "So, which bunk do you sleep on?" she asked curiously. "Over there" I replied pointing to the bunk in the upper right corner. "Bottom bunk." I added.

She settled down and unpacked. She was sleeping the upper left bottom bunk. The two beds werent really spread far apart. As I helped her we started talking about people here and some of my firends. Everything was going fine until she mentioned something I didnt want to talk about right now. "So ... is there any one here you like? Or are you already dating some one?" I didnt know what to say but I guess I had to give her an answer.

"I just recently broke up with a girl. Her name was Annabeth. Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena. I dont really know who dumped who but all I know is that me and her are done." I replied. "Really?" she asked. She really seemed interested in this. "So what exactly happened that caused you guys to split up?" Wow this girl was as nosey as a child of Aphrodite. "It pains me to say it but... I found her cheating on me in the woods with a guy named Axel, a son of Apollo. I was so mad and just filled with anger. All I did was confront her about it and rand back to my cabin trying to forget the things that just recently happened. It happened about two weeks ago. Im mostly over it but I have to admit Im still a little angry."

Melissa just seemed to pay close attention until she looked up and sighed "Well that must suck." She was right it isnt the best feeling in the world to see you girlfriend stick her tognue down another guys throat. "So what about yourself? Anyone at camp you seem interested in?" I questioned. She snorted "Are you kidding there so many cute guys here and I dont know any of their names." Wow this one really comes out of her shell quickly. "Hmm well I do have to admit some of them can be complete jerks. Dont fall for any of the Aphrodite boys to you they may seem cute but I hear mostly all of them aren't loyal to relationships." The conversation carried on and then subjects changed as we talked until it was time to hit the hay. I rolled over to the other side of my bed and fell asleep. Suprisingly I had no dreams I was exhausted so I fell very deep in sleep.

The next day was the day to start getting Melissa ready for training. When I woke it was still very early out. It was 6:23 A.M. I looked to the other bunkbed beside mine and saw Melissa gone. I got up and got showered then dressed. I went to head out to see where Melissa ran off to. First I checked the big house but she wasnt there. Soon after a while of checking it hit me and I felt compeltey stupid. "The beach you idiot." I thought to myself.

After I went to the beach there she was on the dock with her legs dangling over the end staring into the vast ocean. "Pretty amazing isnt it?" I questioned. She jumped. "Oh its you ... yeah in fact its an even better sight than our cabin. Especially when the sun is just rising." She agreed. I sat down beside her and stared with her. After what seemed like hours of just staring she put her hand on my back and pushed me in. "HEY!" I shouted. She just burst out laughing. I just used my power to propel myself upwards like a jet. Then I yanked her in along with me and started laughing at her. "PERCY! Oh wait ... I dont feel wet?" she asked very suprised. " Yeah ... you do realized our father is Poseidon right? We have some of his powers of them is the ability to make ourselves dry or wet while in water. We can also talk to fish, manipulate water, and breathe underneath it." she was amazed at all the things I told her. "But there is a downside..." her facial expression changed "We cant fly in the air or else we would be barbecued my one of Zeus's lightning bolts. That is unless if we ride a pegasus, becuase its a horse and horses were made by Poseidon himself." That seemed to lighten her expression.

"Alright its time to show you to your training." she seemed to be very eager by that and she ran off to get ready. As I was running after her to make sure she didnt get lost I bumped Into someone holding a stack of papers. "Ah! Whatch where you're going!" She then looked up and noticed me "Oh Percy uhm hi." When I realized it was Annabeth I just helped get her papers off the ground and handed them back to her and ran off after Melissa. Leaving Annabeth mumbling to herself. God what were the odds of that happeneing I dont want to even talk to her until I forgive her. Which was going to take alot of time. She didnt even seem to be upset about what happened with her and Axel.  
I think they are still dating but some of the campers are very mad at them for ruining things.

As I got to the cabin I saw Melissa getting ready she was in the shower. I got geared up and put Riptide into my pocket. I waited on Melissa to get ready who was still trying to get geared up for todays activities. On our way out we saw all the campers getting out of their cabins yawning and some complaining. I showed Melissa the sword training area. Which she really wasnt very good at sword fighting. "Oh the gods!" she complained "This is pointless I cant do even the basics without screwing it up." She just complained over and over again. "That okay no need to whine" I was cut off by her yelling in my ear "Im not whining!" sheesh shes also short tempered... soemthing like an Ares kid. She was just a jack of all trades wasnt she? "Its okay maybe sword fighting isnt your thing. How about archery?" I showed her the archery range she was okay at it but it just didnt fit the bill for her she still was very bad. However she was better than me I would give her that I just suck at it.

"Okay so I am not good with sword or archery? What could I use in battle?" she interrogated. I had no answer so I just shrugged. "Hey Percy come here for a minute." The voice was Grover yelling my name."In a minute G-man" I yelled back "Look maybe it will take some time before you finally learn how to fight with something." Then with that I ran off to grover leaving Melissa in her thoughts.

"What is it Grover?" I asked. "There is a meeting going on in the big house we need you to join us since you are a counselor." I looked over to Melissa who wandered off somewhere, then looking back at Grover I replied "Alright lets go." Then he resisted when I said lets go "Uhm wait Perce i'm going to go and meet with Juniper for the rest of the night!" He said as he blushed. "Alright fine oh but have fun G-man." He walked away saying something as he went off "Will do Perce good luck!" Good luck? Why would I need good luck? I kept that in mind while walking to the big house. "Finally Percy you have arrived. Now we can discuss the upcoming news." Chiron announced as I entered the room. "There has been some news that a new demigod has been discovered. Whats very important is that we are positive that the child is one of the big three. Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades." At this every one gasped except me and Thalia but we were surprised by the news. (she is on break this summer from the hunt but her oath to her still stands)

While everyone was shocked at this Chrion also explained that we need to rescue the demigod before monster get to him first. "So its settled its a quest then. Specifically for Percy Jackson and Thalia due to them being demigods of the big three. So choose one person to accompany you will be leaving in two days top." Thalia and I looked at each other. Then she spoke up"I choose Anna.." but before she could finished I blurted out "Grover we choose Grover." Annabeth looked hurt by the choice but I still had little feelings for her but I cant be around her without feeling mad or upset. " NO!" Thalia screamed at me. I jumped in my seat because Thalia is can be very scary when she yells. Her being able to use lightning doesn't make situations like this any better than they are.

"I want Grover!" I argued. "Thats to bad kelp for brains because I want Annabeth to join us." She shot back. Hades this was annoying. "I have a better solution" Chiron trotted up "Why don't you choose another person to go with you?" We both didnt seem to have an answer. Then some ones voice spoke up "I'll go with them." I looked over and saw Nico standing their by the doorway. "Hey Nico whats going on?" I asked "Why are you here? In fact how did you ... oh thats right shadow travel right?" He just nodded and then said "I want to know who this demigod is and see which of the three is his or hers godly parent. So I can join them." Chrion took a long pause and then said " So its settled The three of you will be leaving camp in two days." With that everyone left. I headed back my cabin to get packed.

It was strange still because Melissa wasn't there. Where could she have gone? I shook that thought thinking she was just at the beach again. I packed a little for now I will do the rest before its time to go. Finally it was time get get some rest. As soon as I laid down still thinking where Melissa was she walked though the door very excited. She then laid down and went to bed. "What are you so excited about?" I asked. "Oh just that I met alot of new people while you were way to that meeting." she answered while blushing. Or I think she was blushing it was to dark to tell.

The next day was as normal as it could get I still showed Melissa around for the last day then she was off on her own around camp. At breakfast I glanced over at the Athena table and saw Annabeth not there. I got curious and then took a last sip out of my goblet filled with blue cherry coke then said "I'm done." to it to make it disappear. "Why are you done so early? You havent ate much." Melissa questioned with worried eyes. I didn't really have time to make an excuse so I just made up a very quick one that wasnt entirely a lie. "Im ... going to go get packed up so more for my quest." I hoped she would buy it without thinking something was wrong. "Oh okay well have fun." she bought it without suspicion then she glanced over at the other tables.

I was walking to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. While waiting I heard sniffling sounds inside. When it opened I saw Annabeth by the doorway holding the door open. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her hair messed up as if she had been crying for ages. "Hey Percy." she sniffled. "Hey Annabeth, whats wrong why weren't at dinner tonight?" she looked up at me with her eyes and started to cry "Percy i'm so sorry please forgive me! The regret has been eating me alive!" she just stood there looking down at the floor with tear falling down. I couldn't stand to look at her that way even if she did do those horrible things. I held out my arms and pulled her into a hug. She was still crying to much it soaked my shirt (I know I shouldn't be wet because I am a son of Poseidon but I let it pass). I could see she was hurting more than me.

"Annabeth I forgive you." I calmly told her. She looked up "Really?" she sniffled. "Yeah wise girl." I smirked "But we can only be friends" I added. Annabeth's expression changed a little as if she was disappointed. "I broke up with Axel. That day when you found us. " she muttered. I didnt say anything I just let her go and told her to go and eat. She nodded and ran off. I went to my cabin and just finished packing. Then I went to bed even though it was still pretty early to sleep. Tomorrow was when me, Thalia, and Nico went off. I couldn't wait, it's been a while since I have went on a quest. While I was asleep I had an unusual dream...

**Hmm pretty interesting? This is my 1st PJO fanfic. So I would be glad for tips on how to improve it. I hope you enjoyed this ch. I might be making the next one including many flash back but I am not to sure.**


	4. Chapter 3: Percy's Dream

**Here it is Ch 3 of Percy's Life. Whats gonna happen? Read below to find out ; D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO most characters belong to Mr. Rick Rio.**

**Location: Camp Half-Blood, Cabin 3, Percy's Dream.**

In my dream I appeared to be looking at Nico, Thalia, and Myself running along a forest to see a very beatiful girl about 17 years old. She had long dark brown hair and very light blue eyes and a flawless pretty face **(I dont mean to make Percy seem like a weirdo.)** She was trying to fight off a minotaur and two hellhounds." Go away!" I heard her scream, while trying to run away she was throwing rocks and anything she could grab."Over there." Nico yelled. "Were coming to help." He bellowed.

We got to her and then Thalia took out her bow and readied two arrows at once. Both enhanced with lighting around the tips. She released the two arrows at once and both struck the two hell hounds turing into gold dust. I shot a bolt of water towards the minotaur getting him annoyed, soaked, and his attention. He turned to face me and started to charge. I pulled out riptide and uncapped it. Waiting for the perfect moment I side stepped very closely avoiding him and slashed at his chest then quickly stabbed him in the back. He like the the hellhounds started to turn into golden monster dust.

"Thank you!" The girl cried while running towards us. "Im Thyra thanks again for saving me." She sniffled from crying. She was very pretty that's all I could think. That was my last thought before a knocking at the door woke me up. I got up and walked to the door thinking of my dream.

**I made this very short on purpose just to tease :) Like it hate it? Reveiw please :)**


End file.
